1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of window systems. More specifically, this invention relates to the manufacture of window systems using polymer based or metallurgy based component parts.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of methods and process for the construction of window system assemblies have been proposed. Typically, these prior methods and processes require costly, complex, inconsistent, error and waste prone, susceptible to defects manufacturing steps. Generally, these prior methods and processes require a large number of pieces of equipment and skilled craftsmen. For general background, the reader is directed to the following United States Patent Nos., each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,142, 4,407,100, 4,460,737, 5,155,956, 5,491,940, 5,540,019, 5,555,684, 5,585,155, 5,603,585, 5,620,648, 5,622,017, and 5,799,453. The reference to this related U.S. Patent documents is not an admission of prior art, as the inventor""s date of invention may predate the date of filing and/or publication of these references.
It is desirable to provide a method and process of the manufacture window systems, which makes use of singular advanced components of a polymer based or metallurgy based window system, that minimizes complexity, cost, product inconsistencies, defects, while producing a universal window system using largely automated procedures and advanced materials.
Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a method and process for the construction of universal window systems, using advanced components of a polymer based or a metallurgy based product.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and process for the construction of universal window systems that reduces labor costs.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a method and process for the construction of universal window systems that reduces the defects of the window system products.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and process for the construction of universal window systems that makes use of automation techniques to improve product quality.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and process for the construction of universal window systems that produces window components in a singular form.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method and process for the construction of universal window systems that works with extruded, injected, or other composite derived materials.